Every Rose has it's Thorns
by SHUlover11
Summary: After Darien breaks up with Serena, My take on what she does and what happens


ok, so this is my take on what Serena did after Darien   
  
broke up with her.   
  
love the one shots!!  
  
"talking"  
  
/thinking/  
  
**flashbacks**  
  
~~story~~~  
  
^^^^^^somewhere else^^^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Every Rose has It's Thorns~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena Tsukino limped home from another youma battle. Her side   
  
hurt and so did her leg which she had sprained quite badly when she   
  
pushed Jupiter out of the way of a secret attack. Her side had been   
  
sliced by the youma's claws after she'd stepped in front of Sailor Mars.  
  
She crawled up the tree outside her balcony and slid through her window.  
  
After she had dragged on her pajamas she flunge herself in bed. She tried  
  
to hold the tears in but it just wouldn't work. /Darien hates me and   
  
the scouts ignore me or belittle me. why do I have to suffer this. I  
  
want my old life back. No monsters, no scouts, and no trying to fight a love  
  
destiny keeps destroying./ Over and over the harsh words of the scouts  
  
echo in her mind/baka, cry-baby, stupid, slow, coward, flake, slacker,  
  
ignoramus./ and all the ridicule she had suffered for their comments.  
  
/How you're the future queen confounds us/ and Raye's  
  
/Meatball Head can't you act mature, now i know why Darien dumped you.  
  
You're not good enough for him./ Or Mina's  
  
/Jeez Sere, even I'm smarter, faster than you are come on you weakling   
  
work harder./ Everyone was against her, even shy quiet Ami  
  
/Serena, god are you so stupid that you can't understand we need to defeat  
  
the Negaverse, not whine about why Darien Left you. Its kinda obvious./  
  
It all hurt and every word cut like a dagger, piercing her heart and soul and   
  
slowly desamating her. Shattering her. her eyes no longer sparkled with a   
  
hidden source of life. Her walk no longer bounced with exuberent happiness.  
  
All she exuded was depression and a feeling of loss.   
  
Serena stared hard at the pictures on her dresser. One   
  
was of her and Darien in the park, the other was of her and the "scouts"  
  
in the middle of a pillow fight. Her mom had caught the moment of pure bliss  
  
perfectly. Tears slid silently down her cheeks as Serena drifted of into the land   
  
of endless nightmares.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Rayes Temple, the next day^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Four girls sat around a low table. Everyone was acting serious;   
  
including a very ditzy blonde. They were all silent until the dark haired priestess  
  
broke the silence.  
  
"Has anyone else noticed something wrong with Meatball Head?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Yah I have" "Me to" "I have noticed a difference, yes" three heads nodded.  
  
"I think this time we were a little harsh, after all she did save our  
  
butts yet again." Raye sighed. She loved fighting with her Meatball Head  
  
but lately everytime she insulted Serena she'd get this wounded look   
  
on her face and she would either look away or leave. She told the girls as much.  
  
"I know and lately whenever Ames and I go over to study she just stares  
  
off into space or just plain old doesn't try" Lita said worriedly.  
  
"And she refuses to go shopping or out with us anymore" Mina added.  
  
"Maybe would should retire her from the scouts, give her a break from it all."  
  
Raye suggested.  
  
"You mean kick her out?"Mina gasped.  
  
"Not permentaly. Just til she wakes up, or snaps out of whatever she's fallen   
  
into" Raye replied sadly.  
  
"I agree, Serena's in no shape to fight right now. Not with all that happening  
  
with Darien and what not" Ami said thinking logically and worrying about  
  
her best friend. No one saw the tear filled blue eyes watching them or   
  
a blonde figure turn away, shoulders quaking and control breaking.  
  
"So we all agree Serena shouldn't be a scout or our leader anymore?" Raye   
  
asked. Three heads nodded again. "Someone has to tell her and explain  
  
why."  
  
"We all will. She deserves that atleast." Mina put in.  
  
Just then everyone heads whipped around as a hoarse, choked sob  
  
ripped through the air. There stood Serena, tears fleeing down her cheeks.  
  
Absolute betrayal showed in her eyes.  
  
"Serena, are you ok?" Lita asked, getting up to comfort her closest   
  
friend. But she took a step back, then it hit everyone. She thought....  
  
"No Serena its not like tha....."was all Ami got out as Serena turned and took   
  
off out of the temple and down the steps. The scouts stood there mystified,   
  
until as one they took off after their beloved princess.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^Back with Serena^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/oh god, oh god. Is it really that bad? Do they hate me that much?/  
  
she thought as she ran through the streets. She didn't care where she went as long  
  
as it was far away.  
  
"Thump!!"  
  
"Hey watch where you're going....Serena? Are you ok? Serena?!" It was Darien.  
  
Of all the times and places. She just stared at him, tears pouring down her face from red   
  
rimmed eyes.   
  
"Sere, you look awful, what happened? Do the scouts know you're  
  
here?" Then suddenly as if realising what he was saying "You know Meatball Head  
  
if you keep klutzing out and being a ditz you're gonna keep getting hurt. But there's  
  
no use crying so over it. Pain only hurts for a while. Get up and go to Rayes. Ami will  
  
fix you up." He bent to haul her up but she scrambled away, and Darien winced when  
  
he saw the hurt and emptiness in her eyes. She turned and took off, running away. Away   
  
from the hurt and betrayal. She reached the park and ran to the dock. She stared at her   
  
reflection in the water. She looked revolting. Her hair was messy, her face red and sunken.  
  
/Maybe it'll all go away if I drown? End the pain and this worthless exsistance./  
  
She leaned towards the water, so intent on it she didn't see five figures running towards  
  
her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back at Darien^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
/I'm so confused. That was Serena right? She looked so sad and depressed?/  
  
Suddenly four girls appeared in front of him.   
  
"Have you seen Serena run by? Asked Raye slightly breathless.  
  
"Yah about 2 minutes ago. Why?"  
  
"Gods we have to find her!" Mina stomped her foot, while tears welled  
  
up in her sky blue eyes so much like Serena's.  
  
"The park maybe" Darien suggested.  
  
"Lets go" they all took off, even Darien, who was worried about the girl he   
  
pretended to hate to protect her, but still loved.  
  
They found her leaning over the dock. Each knowing Serena couldn't  
  
swim ran faster. As they neared her they saw the complete destruction each had  
  
caused in the nicest, kindest, loving person they knew. Each wished they could  
  
turn back time.   
  
"Serena, why don't you back away from the dock and come talk to us"  
  
Darien called out soothingly.  
  
"Please leave me alone. You did it before, why care now?" she replied in an   
  
emotionless voice, each word bringing tears to everyones eyes. They  
  
knew it was true. Serena had always been there for them, but they  
  
had turned their backs on her quite quickly.  
  
"No Serena, not anymore, come back to us please" Mina and Ami pleaded.  
  
Slowly Raye approached but as if sensing her Serena moved loser to the water.  
  
No one thought Serena would fall in, and if she did they could just jump in a rescue her.  
  
So they slightly backed off, not much but some. Still they pleaded.  
  
"C'mon Sere, we need to talk, a lot. Please" Lita asked.  
  
"C'mon love, I need you, please don't leave us, me" Darien said in a low voice.  
  
But it just seemed to push her over the edge even more.  
  
"You can't call me love anymore, you ditched me and deserted me.  
  
I can't leave you but you can all leave me? How's that fair? Why do I  
  
have to be there for you all the time? Why can't anyone just be there  
  
for me? Just once." she yelled. With that she flung herself into the lake.  
  
Simultaniously, five people jumped in after only to meet a slab of ice.  
  
They could see Serena floating beneath, slowly starving of oxygen. Everyone   
  
beat their fists against the ice but it was no use. Serena waved and disappeard.  
  
With her went the ice and everyone found themselves dropping into freezing cold  
  
water. They swam around, diving and coming up for air. Searching non-stop for  
  
the one who gave them reason, trust, eachother, loyalty and who loved them no matter what.  
  
Finally Darien came up with her body. She was blue and her eyes were closed.  
  
She was not breathing. Mina called an ambulance, while Darien and Ami performed  
  
CPR. To no avail. The ambulence arrived and took her away. She was pronouced dead  
  
on arrival.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The Months Following^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everything mourned the loss of Serena, for it seemed nothing was bright anymore to those that had known   
  
her. It rained constantly even though it was summer, and plants seemed to die almost immediatly.  
  
The scouts cried non stop and were blamed by everyone, But worst of all was Darien. People   
  
seemed to decide it was his fault most of all that their beautiful bunny  
  
had commited suicide. Darien blamed himself also and later on commited suicide.  
  
People says it was the cowards way out, but to four girls he knew it was  
  
so he could be with a very special blonde. And on the anniversity of her death  
  
four beautiful saddend girls commited mass suicide in a holy temple upon  
  
Cherry Hill. The last message they left was:  
  
"We love her always and forever, we obey her and follow her wherever she may go.  
  
And so into the afterlife we follow our queen as so we swore."  
  
They were buried next to Serena as was requested but Darien had the plot at her right   
  
hand side. As he should have been in life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So wadda ya think? Kinda sad huh?*sniff* anyways R&R people.  
  
ShuLover11 


End file.
